Revenge
by WAS HALFSUN MOVING ACCOUNTS
Summary: Foxpaw and Lilypaw are sisters, and while they may seem different, they're close as can be. But when an attack with Windclan kills Lilypaw, Foxpaw vows to track down the killer and get her revenge. But should she? Is revenge better, or is forgiveness?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Foxkit! Wake up already! Mama says that I can't go out of the nursery unless you come too, and you have to wake up to do that!"

I mewl in protest and bat at my sister's paw, which is relentlessly poking me in the side. "Lilykit, can't you let me sleep in peace? Just once?"

"Does you talking mean that you're awake?"

I groan and sit up, my ruffled ginger fur sticking out all over my body. "Yes."

"Great!"

Lilykit is bouncing on her paws, clearly excited to go outside. "C'mon, let's go!" She runs outside, then tosses a look over her shoulder. "Aren't you coming too?"

"Just wait a second." I twist around to groom the fur on my back, and then start on the rest of my body.

_Lick. Lick. Lick_

It's kind of soothing, actually, in this peaceful rhythmic pattern. At least, until Lilykit interrupts my grooming.

"Foxkit! You must be the only kit in all of Thunderclan who doesn't want to go outside!"

I sigh, defeated. "Okay. You win. I'm going outside."

We go into the Thunderclan camp. Lilykit is fascinated by everything and everyone, even though this isn't our first time out. After all, we're already a moon old.

"Wow!" Lilykit gawks at the patrols, the huge pile of fresh-kill, and the dens like she's never seen them before. I simply yawn, not because I'm bored, but because Lilykit woke me when the sun was barely over the tree-tops.

"I want to sleep, Lilykit," I whine.

Lilykit harrumphs. "Real warriors don't spend all day in their dens!"

"We're still _kits, _Lilykit."

"We'll be warriors soon enough!"

I walk away. "For now, we're still kits. And this kit wants to sleep until the sun is up, at least."

I can hear Lilykit sigh in disappointment. "I guess that I won't be able to stay out here, then, since you're not here..." Her voice trails off, filled with longing.

I stamp my foot. "Alright, alright!" I turn around and see Lilykit's humongous blue eyes staring at me, filled with hope.

"Really?" she asks, though we both know already that I'm staying out. That kit always manages to hit my weak points, making me feel guilty.

"Yes," I snap.

Lilykit sits down with a thump, getting dust in her beautiful gray-and-white pelt. She cocks her head and looks directly at me.

"So, Foxkit, what do you want to do?"

I moan. "Sleep!"

Lilykit looks annoyed. "I mean, what do you want to _play?_"

"Hmmm." I think it over. I mean, moss-ball is fun, but we'd played that _every single day _already, and the same was for "defend the nursery", "leaders", and "pounce on the tail".

Finally I decide on what I want to do. I feel bad about tricking Lilykit, but I know that it is neccesary in order to get some sleep.

"I'm going to go into the nursery. You hide behind the elder's den. When I give the signal, you jump out, and we pretend that it's an ambush. Okay?"

"Okay! Just one thing: what's the signal?"

I silently groan. I didn't think of that. After a few moments contemplation, I reply,"When I yell attack!"

"Okie-dokie!"

I run into the nursery and curl up in a bed of soft moss.

_Finally. Peace and quiet._

Of course, that's before the attack happens.

**Hello guys! So this is my new story, Revenge. How do you like it so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Whoa!"

It's not a real attack. It's just Lilykit. Although, I suppose her attack qualifies for a real one, as it's just as painful.

Lilykit pounces on me, tiny claws digging into my shoulders. She jumps up again, and, upon landing, squashes me flat. Then, she starts _tickling _me. I mean, seriously. What warrior tickles their enemy?

"Lilykit, get _off_!"

"Never!" my sister squeaks. "Not until you surrender!"

"I surrender," I grumble. "As long as you let me sleep in peace."

"Okay," says Lilykit, sliding off of my ruffled ginger pelt. She looks at me, big blue eyes staring innocently into my amber ones. "Then you have to do everything I say, 'cause I beat you!"

"Okay-wait, WHAT?"

"Yup!" Lilykit nods her small gray-and-white head. "So now I want you to get me some fresh-kill!"

I glare at her. "I'm not your slave!"

"Oh yeah?"

Lilykit jumps on me, and starts tickling me again. I can tell she's trying her hardest to make me break down and get her a piece of fresh-kill. Whenever she puts a lot of effort into something, her tail bushes up, and her eyes widen. Plus, she's tickling me with the tips of her tiny white claws in my weak spot: right under the ribcage.

It works. Pretty soon I'm yowling for her to stop.

"Okay, okay, Lilykit! I'll get you your dumb fresh-kill!"

"It's not dumb!" Lilykit glares at me. "Oh, and Foxkit? Get me a squirrel. Not the really hairy kinds, either. Make sure that it's young and tender, and pick out all the bones for me..."

Lilykit has faded away into background noise. I sleepily pad over to the fresh-kill pile and pick out a piece of prey. What did she say that she wanted again? I can't remember. Oh well, I'll just get her a pigeon. She likes pigeons. Well, I think she does. Who cares if she doesn't, anyways? She could always get what she wants on her own.

When I bring Lilykit the pigeon, she starts shrieking, "Foxkit! I told you that I wanted a tender, young, non-hairy, no bones _squirrel_! Not a feathery thin thrush!"

"It's a pigeon."

"Whatever. The _point_ is, you're not good at doing what I ask you to do." She waves her thin forelegs dramatically in the air, tottering on her hind legs. "You are now _banished _from the nursery! Exiled! Oh, the shame, the shame!"

I snort in laughter. "Yeah. Like Mama will let you keep me out."

Lilykit purrs with me. "True. If I told her that I kept you out of the nursery, _I _would be kicked out, no questions asked. Only a lot of scolding."

Mama. That's what we call her. For everyone else, she's Leafwing, daughter of Froststar and Clawfang, sister of Poolfur, and the best. Cat. Ever.

"Foxkit! Foxkit, snap out of it!"

I sigh. "Lilykit, you can't even let me _think _in peace, let alone sleep! I want to take a nap!" My voice has become high and whiny.

Lilykit looks at me, eyes watery. "Y-you d-don't want t-to play with m-me?"

"No, Lilykit!" My tail angrily lashes from side to side. "I just want to sleep!"

Lilykit nods. "I understand," she whispers. "You just want to get away from me."

I slap my tail against the ground. "No, Lilykit! I want to play with you, it's just that-"  
"Then lets play!" Lilykit tackles me to the ground, and starts tickling me. I sigh.

Here we go again.


End file.
